


A Legacy is Born

by calhale



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Gen, OC, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calhale/pseuds/calhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of a clan of dragons from the game Flight Rising and how they worked to rattle the heavens and take on the Gods themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Legacy is Born

Prologue:

Deep in the Shifting Expanse; nestled in safely below ground in the Carrion Canyon was a lair of industrious and beautiful dragons. However, none were quite as ambitious as the Lady Proxy and her mate, Mordreth. For these two dragons had aspirations that knocked on the heavens and the noise would draw the Gods' attention. 

 

Chapter One: A Clan is Born

Many Cycles before, a young Fae dragon wandered without purpose into the wastelands of the Stormcatcher and she cried out to the heavens for she had no purpose. She didn't even have a name that she could remember or a home to protect her from the beating rain that lashed down upon her. Her seafoam scales glistened in the light of lightening bolts that lit up the sky with a sound like the clashing of swords. Again she cried out to the sky and damned the Gods for the life she could not recall and the suffering she now endured. 

The Gods have never been especially kind to their children; the Stormcatcher even less so, but there was something in this small dragon girl that shook him in the smallest way and as she raged against him he could not stop himself from laughing. She was a fighter, a leader, and she had the makings of a powerful force behind her eyes. The Stormcatcher liked nothing better then power and so he sent her on the path to her destiny via lightening strikes. After all, if she wanted to live in his lands she'd have to prove she could survive here. 

Needless to say the young women fled for her life, tearing over rumble and razor sharp stones across the deserts as fast as her wings could carry her. It wasn't long before she could make out the rough shape of a cave in the blurry downpour and she made a mad rash for it's safety. 

It was a close call as she tumbled through the cave mouth and the last lightening strike landed mere inches from the opening, leaving a gleaming glass pool in it's wake. The sky crackled with the Stormcatcher's satisfaction. The girl had proved herself worth existing and in the cave was his gift to her. Shaking with fear of the storm was another Fae. 

At first she thought of facing the elements once more and leaving him to tremble amoung his meager belongings; but as she turned to leave the Fae reached out and touched her wing. “Don't.” He hissed through chattering teeth. 

She stopped and looked at him. He wasn't much to look at; Lavender and Steel; not a whole lot else to look at but he was pretty and he was the first dragon she'd seen in days. At least; the first one that wasn't trying to kill her. She came further into the warmth and dryness of the cave as he led her back in. She did make a rather rude gesture with her tail at the raging sky outside but if the Stormcatcher saw it only amused him. 

“What's your name?” She asked with a voice not used to speaking. She kept a distance between them in case he was craftier then he looked. 

The youth looked at her and smiled, “Jasper. You're Amitiel.” And he said it with such confidence that she believed him for a moment. 

“How would you know that?” She asked again, but this time with a smile she seemed to recall enjoying. 

Jasper shrugged and started a fire. He was still shaking but Amitiel supposed being with another being was a comfort. “Because I didn't know who I was either. I didn't remember anything except that I had to make it here. I still don't really know why but maybe it was the Stormcatcher's plan and he lead me here.”

Amitiel laughed and rolled her neon eyes, “Yeah, well he chased me.” A rather foul word regarding the Stormcatcher remained unsaid at the end of that statement. 

Jasper laughed though and it reminded Amitiel of bells. She'd decided she liked the name he'd given her. “Welcome home Amitiel.” He sighed and offered the soft space beside him. 

She looked around at the cave as it flickered in the firelight. It was small for now but that could change and tunnels could be built if they needed. But despite it all, she didn't bristle at the idea of this becoming her home. She nodded in agreement and joined him on the makeshift bedding. “Yeah, we have work to do.”


End file.
